


big phat clussy

by pneoiece



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: CLUSSY! CLUSSY! CLUSSY!
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	big phat clussy

"Let's play a game," Pennywise purrs out, dragging his clawed finger down your cheek, "what about.... Truth or dare?"

You're frozen in place; how were you supposed to function when this clown is in your face? You gulp, trying to moisten your throat. You nod, trying to think of a plan to escape.

He flashes a grin. "Great... Truth or dare, Y/N?"

"Truth." Your voice quivers, giving away the fact you were about to shit your pants.

He backs away from you and begins undressing. You can't tear your eyes away, strangely aroused. Maybe it was your brain trying to turn fear into something less terrifying? Once he's only in a thong, he smirks, looking right at you. "You want this big fat clussy?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke enjoy


End file.
